With the advent of information era, in order to enhance the informatization in various fields, past models in all walks of life have been changed, particularly in the hospital industry of global significance. Informatization improves the efficiency of medical information management for hospital administrators and doctors, and also helps patients to know their own conditions in real time. It is advantageous for the real-time communication of patients with doctors, and the difficulty of getting medical service is solved. The hospital information sharing and storage system has been applied in hospitals in China for more than a decade. The system has been developed rapidly from simple functions to complex functions and from stand-alone operation to networked operation. In terms of the range of application, the system is mainly used in paid applications. Such applications bring significant benefits to hospitals and also convenience to patients. Therefore, the system has been widely accepted by both hospitals and patients.
With the rapid development of communications, more application services become available in portable medical terminals. One of such services is a cloud backup storage service, by which a user can store contacts information, multimedia information, text information and the like in a terminal into a cloud server for backup. Accordingly, the loss of information stored in the terminal due to the loss or damage of the terminal can be prevented, and also it is convenient for transfer information to a new terminal. Therefore, various methods for storing a large amount of data into various storage environments such as a cloud and a server device and synchronizing the data with a personal terminal device have been widely applied. However, in the prior art, various synchronization methods work independently, rather than in a combined form.
Chinese Patent Application No. 201410853440.1 and Publication No. CN105530284A, entitled “FILE SYNCHRONIZATION METHOD”, disclosed a file synchronization method for a terminal device, including the following steps of: judging whether there is a change in a file that is divided into a plurality of chunk files; if it is judged that there is a change in the file, calculating a hash value for each one of the divided chunk files; transmitting, to a server, a list of harsh values formed by the calculated harsh values; receiving a request to transmit chunk files corresponding to harsh values, which are not stored in the server, among the harsh values contained in the list of harsh values; and, in response to the transmission request, transmitting the chunk files to the server.
In the above synchronization solution, during the synchronization of media files acquired by a mobile medical device, for example, media files dominated during the synchronization of a portable endoscope, since no increment synchronization is involved, the complexity of synchronization will be increased if the files are processed indiscriminately by increment synchronization.